


Of Poisonous Plants and Fertility Rituals

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean just wanted to set up his joke gift early. Cas decided he needed a history lesson.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 8





	Of Poisonous Plants and Fertility Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [socially distanced mistletoe kiss](https://imgur.com/a/hxq3fbF) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/). A prompt I suggested and totally had no intention of taking in this direction.

“You do realize that this tradition stems from a time when people believed it would increase fertility,” Cas said.

Of course. He’d been there. Or, watching, at least.

“Yeah, and why the hell did people think kissing under a poison plant was going to make them pop out more babies?” Dean really, really didn’t understand humans sometimes, despite being one. He couldn’t exactly blame Cas for being mystified by silly human customs.

That got him a patented Cas smitey-glare.

“If you realize the practice is ridiculous, then why did you hang this poisonous plant over our bed?”

“I mean, I thought that’d be obvious.” Dean was definitely reconsidering that particular life choice right now. And another related one.

Cas’ glare softened into a fond smile. He pulled Dean to him and pressed their lips together. Fire raced along Dean’s nerves from lips to toes and everywhere in between. He deepened the kiss and then, reluctantly, pulled back for air.

“Um, if this stuff increases fertility, should we be wearing, like, masks or something? Face condoms?” he asked.

“You cannot seriously be asking whether it is possible for either of us to become pregnant,” Cas said. His eyes weren’t quite smitey again, but he was clearly somewhere between confused and annoyed.

“Nah,” Dean replied. “Just messing with you.”

“Dean, you don’t need to trick me into kissing you,” Cas said. “Ancient rituals involving poisonous plants aren’t a particularly compelling incentive, especially as compared with actually kissing you.”

Dean really hoped that meant Cas’s joke present wasn’t going to earn him another smitey glare. Although, that was disturbingly hot, and the thought of it was making Dean’s matching boxer briefs uncomfortably tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I am amazed to learn that this is my 200th SPN fic. I'm not sure if that's good amazement or not, but I figured I should make a note of it for future me.


End file.
